


Getting Acquainted

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soldier Enhancement Program Era, but maybe more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: In some ways, getting to know Jack Morrison is a little difficult. In others... not so much. Gabriel doesn't even realize it at first.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	Getting Acquainted

**Author's Note:**

> Just my SS gift for Zarigueya, hope you enjoy it!!

“You been feeling horny lately, dude?”

Jack asked so casually, so flippantly. Like it was a perfectly normal topic of discussion. And maybe, at this point, it was for them. Gabriel really couldn’t tell anymore.

He could, however, tell his face flushed by the grin Jack directed at him. Scrubbing a hand over his face, trying in vain to act casual about it, Gabriel shrugged.

“I, uh, I mean… no more than usual.”

He had a way of doing things like this. Asking questions he wasn’t expecting and leaving Gabriel floundering. And he seemed to be enjoying himself, the bastard! Had that shit eating grin on his face every single time.

Usually Jack was frustratingly quiet. Mostly kept to himself, didn’t have much to say or maybe was one of those kids that got snapped at one too many times for being chatty when he was little. Gabriel didn’t pry into that part of it. Mostly, he just knew Jack talked to him, specifically, far more than he spoke to anyone else in SEP. And usually it was a bit of a point of pride for him.

This was not one of those times.

“Got anyone back home?” Jack asked, leaning back on his pillow.

Gabriel shrugged. He was sure his mother had found someone for him to marry the second he left. But he didn’t exactly consider that someone waiting on him.

“No,” he said simply. “You?”

Jack gave a heavy sigh. One of those that told you whatever answer he had was a lot less than what was actually on his mind.

“Not anymore.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Gabriel asked. But he knew what the answer would be before he even got it.

“Nah,” Jack sighed. “Just… I dunno, man, I was wondering if these recent injections had you as wound up as I am.”

Truth be told Gabriel did feel pretty ‘wound up’ lately. He felt stressed, body tense at all times. But he had to imagine it was more to do with his debilitating crush on his new best friend instead of the injections.

Admitting he had a crush alone had been… challenging. Gabriel didn’t want to say he saw Jack like that. Jack was his friend, damn it. They had to trust each other in situations that romance could make messy. But it was there and it was nagging and eventually he’d simply accepted he was going to pine for him until one of them died. That was the easier path.

Apparently Jack had other plans tonight.

“How you feel about blowing off some steam together, then?” Jack asked, leaning on his elbows and watching Gabriel curiously.

Gabriel froze, gears turning rapidly. He didn’t know for certain what that meant at first. But the way Jack was smiling at him communicated the answers to his questions well enough on its own.

“Stop fucking with me, man,” Gabriel huffed, shaking his head.

“That’s what I’m trying to do,” Jack replied, laughing. “But I need permission first.”

Gabriel felt his face heat up. He laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“I, uh, are you… I mean I didn’t think--” He trailed off and Jack raised a brow at him.

“You didn’t think what?”

“You were… into me.”

Jack shot him a disbelieving look. Brows up, he cocked his head at the other man. “Have you looked at yourself recently?”

So maybe getting to know Jack could be different than he expected. Maybe Gabriel had been trying to go about things with far more complexity than he needed to.

And maybe he was a little flattered by that comment and now totally willing to take his pants off.

The next few moments felt like a blur. Gabriel ended up in Jack’s bed somewhere along the way, half dressed and pinned under the other man’s weight. He looked up at Jack, finding an expression he’d never seen on his face only to have it quickly whisked away when he noticed Gabriel watching him.

Smirking instead, Jack leaned down to mouth at Gabriel’s chest. As he moved his way further south, Gabriel found himself needing to talk--to babble, really.

“You, uh, I mean… have much experience with this?”

“A little,” Jack hummed, lips against Gabriel’s skin. “Not with you, of course.” He paused, blue eyes watching Gabriel’s face, then asked, “What about you?”

Gabriel made a dismissive noise. “Not, uh, much…” he admitted. “Never had much of a love life growing up; was pretty focused on school.”

“Ever had your dick sucked?” Jack asked, voice carrying a slight drawl.

Gabriel snorted. “Yeah,” he said, “but you’re welcome to do better than they did.”

Jack, as it turned out, seemed to accept the comment as a challenge. He kissed his way down Gabriel’s torso and paused at the waistband of his boxers, looking for permission before tugging them down and taking Gabriel’s cock in his hand. He stroked at it lazily for a moment, watching the other man, and then leaned closer to press a kiss to the tender flesh near the base.

“Back home, I was known to be pretty good at this,” he remarked, watching Gabriel squirm a little. “Not like I got around, mostly word did. But I’m a man who knows how to take compliments where I get em.”

Gabriel made a small noise, biting his lower lip, and Jack smiled at him before leaning closer and taking the tip of his cock in his mouth. He shifted for positioning a moment before sinking lower, taking more of him easily, and Gabriel sucked in a sharp gasp at the feeling. One of Jack’s hands groped around in the sheets before finding Gabriel’s hand and linking their fingers while the other reached for something else on the bedspread.

Gabriel could only accept the feeling, head lulled back as Jack swallowed around him, and squeeze at his fingers. There was a faint click and then the feeling of something cool pressing against his hole. Angling his hips to give Jack better access he felt him slowly push one finger into him, lubed and ready for the task as Jack started up a slow rhythm bobbing on his cock.

This wasn’t fair. Jack got to know all about him very suddenly. The little noises he made, what parts of him were sensitive. The utterly irresistible desire he had to squirm around when Jack pushed another finger into him and curled them upward. He felt like an open book.

So much to learn, and so much he didn’t yet know about Jack in return. Absently, he promised himself to figure those things out. But for now? He had some other distractions to tend to…

“Fuck--” he breathed, arching his back a little. “Oh fuck, Jack…”

Jack hummed contently, vibrating around Gabriel’s cock, and Gabriel whined softly back to him. He grabbed a handful of his hair, hips jerking when Jack twisted his fingers inside him.

“You’re loving this,” he breathed, looking down at Jack. Jack looked up at him, eyes sparkling, and drool dripped down Gabriel’s cock from his lips. “How long have you been thinking about doing this, really?”

The skin around Jack’s eyes crinkled, showing a smile, and he went back to what he was doing. Perhaps all this was more information about Jack than Gabriel even realized.

Not that he could pay attention at the moment. Right then, he was more concerned with the flood of sensation he was dealing with. And the fact that he was going to come down Jack’s throat if he didn’t warn him. So he tugged at his hair, trying to get his attention, and whined softly.

“M’close…”

That spark in Jack’s eyes got brighter. He worked harder, moving faster and pressing his fingers deeper into him until Gabriel finally toppled over the edge. He swallowed around him, unfazed, and reluctantly pulled off his cock while Gabriel flopped back against the sheets and panted. He didn’t, however, remove his fingers. Instead, he shifted to slowly sliding them in and out of Gabriel while he watched--almost as if he was transfixed on the sight.

“Fuck, dude…” Gabriel huffed, finally getting his voice back. “Thank you.”

Jack chuckled at him. “Don’t thank me yet,” he said, “that was just round one.”

Gabriel raised his head to look at him, curious, and Jack curled his fingers inside him. Sucking in a breath he twisted in his spot.

“We’ve still got a lot to learn about each other,” Jack went on, watching Gabriel pant to recover fondly. “Wouldn’t you say?”

Gabriel wrinkled his nose at him playfully. Oh, he was going to get him back if this was what they were doing. “Yeah,” he replied, “I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
